Speechless
by janesbiotch
Summary: This is my very first Lucifer ffanfic. It takes place after the death of Malcolm. What if God let Lucifer come back but not quite right. This will be a story of love through all kinds of differences. Chloe will help Lucifer through this, and they will learn the unspoken language of love.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Okay so I can't believe I'm doing this and it will probably get updated just like the rest of my stories, but I just watch a show and I see so much hurt/comfort potential and they are just not doing it. At least not the way that I think it should happen. So here's my take on season 2 of Lucifer. I like to describe things in details and I hope folks that aren't familiar with my writing give me a chance. In my mind the role of Lucifer's mother shall be played by Vanessa Williams. I just loved her as Willy on Ugly Betty, and since Lucifer does cast a lot of races and because his mother can be anyone of any age why the hell not? I actually think that VW is old enough to be Tom Ellis mother. This will be a Lucy/Chloe story and I think I've written enough notes so how about we get on with the story. This story takes place the next morning after Malcolm dies.**

 **Chapter 1: Waking Up**

Chloe had been sitting there all night, and there was still no change. She couldn't believe that he had come for her. That he had come for her and Trixie. Then Malcolm had shot him, he knew he shot him, he'd seen all that blood and was sure that he had died right there. The thing is every time that she needed him he was there. If you got passed all those snide remarks, and all that sexual innuendo, and his delusions of being the devil he had become the best partner she ever had. That's why it didn't really shock her when she thought that she was about to die he was there, he was always there. Now to see him lying so still, it chilled her to the core, she needed him to open his eyes.

"You need to go home and get cleaned up." Linda told her as she entered.

"I will when he wakes up. I don't want him to be alone when he wakes up." She told the shrink as she mindlessly stroked Lucifer's hair.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" she asked taking a seat.

"It's weird. I mean I know what happened, I saw it with my own two eyes, but a part of it is hard to explain. I was in the warehouse, and I had found Trixie. Malcolm was a bad guy, but in the end he wasn't going to hurt my daughter he just knew that would be the only way that I would consider doing what I did. I found her and he was going to kill me that I knew for sure, but he came for us. I thought he had died but he came and he killed him. Of course he was babbling about something that made no sense and just as soon as Malcolm was dead he dropped to his knees. That's when I saw it."

"The blood?" Linda questioned.

"There was so much blood, it was soaking his shirt, and he was so scared. He told me that everything was wrong, that his father had made a promise. That he guesses in the end he did, but he thought that he would be around to take part in it. Then his eyes rolled back in his head, and this is how he's been for the past twelve hours." She stated gesturing towards her unconscious partner.

Linda was really there as a friend for Lucifer, but she couldn't help but take a professional look at the situation that was going on here. Chloe was a strong woman who was trying to save her marriage, and in walks Lucifer. Lucy was definitely the type of man who couldn't be ignored. When he walked in a room a woman couldn't help but notice, and it didn't matter that he obviously was suffering from some kind of childhood trauma as well as personality disorder. The man thought he was the devil, and she had seen his back when they brought him in, someone did something too him, and quite recently. The other thing she knew for a fact was that although Chloe was trying to save her marriage, she was falling fast for her little devil.

*Lucy*

This was all very strange to him, the waking up. He slept like the average human, but he didn't think he was the average human. Was he the average human? He didn't think so, his mind was a fog of memories that some of them he hoped were real, and others couldn't possibly be real. Memories of smoke and fire, and darkness. Of him flying with the most beautiful wings you could imagine, and then of him lying on a beach in agony as they were cut from his body. The agonizing pain of that, and other things that he hoped were true.

Memories of a mother who adored him, who loved him. He could remember loving her and she him, they were no real physical memories of her, just a pair of blue eyes that didn't quite fit the body they were in, and a smile that was bright as the son. He remembered her calling him Sammy and telling him she'd always be there.

Then the darkness came and he was torn from her. He tried to get back but he couldn't, he was thrown in the darkness and forbade to ever see her again. Then later she joined him there, but they were still unable to be together, he couldn't touch her, he made sure of that. Forced to be together but not be together. He truly was alone, and that was a feeling that hurt the most. No one showed him affection anymore, they only feared him. That was until….

"Chloe." He moaned.

Chloe was out of her seat in a flash when she heard that accented voice. His eyes seemed darker, she could tell he was in some kind of distress. He reached for her hand oddly, and that got her scared. She pressed the call button for the nurse and she grabbed his hand. She tried to hold back the gasp as he seemed to have a stronger grip on it then she expected.

"You scared the shit out of me. You had surgery, and they had to remove your spleen." She explained.

She didn't expect his eyes to become even wider. He began to gasp for air, and she pressed the call button again. Where the hell was the doctor.

"How do you feel? Calm down, someone will be here soon to help. Come on, I thought by now you'd have asked me to climb in bed with you." Chloe smirked.

Lucifer opened his mouth to oblige her, but nothing came out.

"Lucifer?" she questioned as a cold chill ran down her spin.

He opened his mouth again, but no words could come out. It was as if he didn't know what words were. What were words? He knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn't. He saw the panic in her face, and he didn't like that he had put it there.

"Chloe." He sighed.

Chloe didn't know what was going on with him, but at least he could say her name. it made her feel special somehow, and she never thought hearing her name could speak volumes, but it did.

 **End Notes: What do you think? Shall I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: I would like to say thanks for welcoming me into the world of the Lucifer fandom. I didn't expect to get so many comments so fast. I know what Lucifer is about, it's a crime show so don't worry there will be plenty of crime solving. I'm setting up a pretty crazy murder. I mean how will Lucifer solve crimes and be the Lucy we know and love without his speech? I've decided that good Lucy is the devil, he should have a little more power than they give him on the show. So there will be some differences, but he's been through a trauma. I'm going to still try to get across his sex appeal though, I mean come on its Tom Ellis after all. Oh if you guys are just seeing him for the first time on Lucifer you should check out USA's Rush he is pretty much the same guy only this time he's a doctor. It's on YouTube, oh and please check out Miranda the guy can do comedy as well.**

 **Chapter 2: The Fall**

The fall was a loft softer than she had expected. To think that she thought that she would have to be in that box forever. Her son had failed her; he knew of her pain but he couldn't save her. She knew that he must've wanted to at least at one time or another. There was no reason for him to be punished for his ambition, at least not that way. She would get him to forgive her. He would forgive her and they would be together.

She had done her homework. Once Lucy had left hell the veil between worlds weren't as thick as they should be. She may have not been able to get through as quickly as he did, but there was a window for her to window watch. She wouldn't be able to have a human form like her son, know she would have to get the body of someone at the brink of death. She would have to climb inside before the humans could know. She had found the perfect woman. An older woman, but still beautiful. She had beautiful eyes like her own, eyes that she knew he'd recognize. She was in what they called a coma, and she didn't have any family. Just as soon she was about to pass on, she took her leap until the real world. She would admit, she had only been alive for about ten minutes, but she liked it. She liked it a lot.

*Lucy*

Chloe Decker was cursing the moment she pushed the nurse call key because for the last hour she had been separated from Lucifer. She was feeling too many emotions that she didn't quite understand. First, she loved her husband, she had been telling Lucifer this for the whole year that she wanted to work things out with her husband, but now Dan was on his way to jail, and Lucifer had taken a bullet for her. He had taken a bullet for her, and now they were poking a probing him, and his eyes they were screaming for her to help him, she needed to help him.

It was too much. Lucifer needed to get out of here, he knew a thousand of places that he needed to be but a hospital wasn't one of them. Something was right, he was all wrong and he needed to get out of this maze he was in. No, that's not right he needed Maze. She was his protector, she was supposed to keep him safe, but he couldn't hear her. They were linked, it didn't matter if she couldn't hear him physically their minds were linked, and she was supposed to know that she needed him. He had to get out of their now. He grabbed the arm of the nearest nurse, and did his best to throw off, but he couldn't he was very weak all of a sudden.

"Sweetheart, you don't understand and I know it's frightening, but you have just had surgery. We are trying to help you. We don't quite understand why you can't talk, do you understand me?" she asked soothingly.

He shook his head in confirmation.

"That's good, now can you tell me your name?" she asked hopefully.

This was his chance, of course he could tell her his name, it was easy his name was Lucifer, he was the bloody devil for Father's sake. He opened his mouth to tell her exactly who he was but the pain was unbearable and it shot through his whole body. It was like he was on fire, but he couldn't burn he was the devil.

Chloe had been watching carefully, and when he started to get agitated it took all of her not to go to him, but when he cried out all bets were off, she ran into the room and right up to the bed where he was withering in pain. The doctors were pulling her back, but she had complied with them for far too long.

"Lucifer!" she called out.

The pain was coming to much, he knew that he would pass out soon, he prayed to pass out soon, but then he heard her. She was calling him, she needed him. He had to be strong for her she needed him. He reached for her hand, and she grasped it holding on tight.

"It's going to be okay Lucifer, I'm here. Do you know who I am?" she asked again.

"Chloe." He sighed succumbing to the pain.

"What just happened?" she asked the room.

"Do you know who his next of kin is?" a doctor asked.

"I don't think his family over with him. I know he has a brother though." She supplied.

"On his papers from your job he named you as his next of kin. Step into my office, there's some things we need to discuss."

Chloe looked back at the bed, he was sleeping. He looked so distressed she didn't want to leave him. He was so beautiful sometimes, she didn't know what had happened to him in the past, but she would help him through this. It was her fault that this was happening she would see him through this.

*Lucy*

Her name was Amelia. That was the name of this meat sack. Amelia Childs, and she was 53 years old. They were amazed that she had come from her coma, but they had finally left her alone. She had finally gotten a good look at this person, and she did really like it. She was quite gorgeous. Something was wrong though, when she fell to Earth, she wanted to be near Lucifer, but why would she be brought here. Clearly he couldn't be there could he? She closed her eyes to see if she could sense him, he wasn't the only one of her children on this plan, but she knew he would forgive her, and protect her from his father.

"Lucifer." She gasped as her eyes shot open.

*Lucy*

Chloe couldn't believe what the doctor was telling her. He had lost a lot of blood during surgery, and his heart had stopped twice. TWICE! He showed her some X-rays, and talked about the weird things about his anatomy some things made no sense, and they were afraid that he had suffered some kind of childhood trauma. They talked about the scars on his back, she told them that she had no clue where they'd come from. She told them how some times he would have mood swings, and appear childlike sometimes, that everything was a joke, but he was a great person with a brilliant mind.

That's when she didn't like the looks they he'd given her. He explained about oxygen being cut off from his brain and that explained why he could no longer speak. They said that maybe he had lost some of his mental capabilities. She started to make a comment about the fact that before all of this the man thought he was the Lucifer but she thought better of it.

"Is there anything else physically wrong with him?"

"He has some weakness on his left side, we're thinking he might've had a stroke while he was on the table. There's just no way of telling these things, his body is so different, we sent away for his records but so far the hospital in London isn't replying to us."

"When will he be released?" she asked.

"We will want to keep him a couple of more days of course, but if he doesn't have anyone who can take him home and care for him, then he may have to check into some kind of long term facility."

Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Long term facility! Are you saying he can't recover?"

"Oh yes, but it's a long road ahead, and well he's going to need someone to be with him all day mostly, I doubt that a woman of your age and job will want to do that, don't you have a child of your own?"

"Lucifer has money and family here; he'll never go anyplace like that. I will help him."

She humped from the chair and headed towards Lucifer's room. How dare this doctor even think a thing like that for Lucifer.

*Lucy*

She had been walking down so many hallways and all of them looked the same. He was there though, she knew it. She could feel him, and she didn't like what she was feeling, and she didn't like how this body was leaking from the eyes. She was crying and she didn't like it, something had happened to her Lucy. She finally came to where he must be the force was too strong.

She entered and found him sleeping in a bed. His clothes were gone, and she gasped when she noticed that he no longer had his wings. His beautiful wings had been stripped from him, she wondered had his father done this? Was this why he was in this place not healing? They had cut him open, how could that be, nothing should've been able to penetrate his shell. She felt enraged, someone had to pay. She was coming undone, and the lights began to flicker. She reached out towards him with a shaky hand. He was cold to the touch, but she could feel the fire burning within him. He was sweating, and his hair was beginning to get back it's natural curl. Someone had hurt her child, and they had to pay. Without warning she let out an extremely loud scream, and the lights begin to flicker again.

Chloe had decided to calm herself before going back to Lucifer's room. In case he was awake she wanted to make sure that she had her emotions in check, she didn't need him to see her upset, he was going through so much right now. Just as she got off the elevator she heard an unearthly scream and the lights began to blink.

"Lucifer!" she shouted taking out her gun and running towards his room.

When she got to Lucifer's room she found a woman standing over him, she was holding his hand but she was obviously in distress.

"I need you to step away from the bed ma'am." She stated calmly.

"It's you. You are the reason this happening to my Lucy, what have you done! I'll make you pay.

All of a sudden lightening flashed outside the window and she could've sworn she saw her eyes flash with red.

"I'll kill you!" she turned towards Chloe.

She was prepared she drew her gun, and pulled back the barrel. Freeze or I swear I'll shoot you." She shouted praying she wouldn't have to pull the trigger.

 **End Notes: I promise that there's more Lucifer/Chloe in the next chapter. I like a lot of hurt and comfort and hospitals and pain. Is that wrong? I hope you guys are liking it. Remember comments are love. Next chapter Trixie comes back to visit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay. I was having a moment of writer's block shall we, but I think I know where to go now. I want you to know that I'm not going to try and use a lot of religious undertones in my story. I know right I mean how can you have a story about Lucifer and not talk about things such as the bible, but I don't want to do that because I don't know where people stand on religion and this show even being allowed to air. So that's not what the story is about anyway. It's a story of love and seeing each other through things, and well I hope that you don't have a problem with that. Okay let's do this.**

 **Chapter 3: The Healing Touch**

Chloe Decker would admit that lately a lot of strange things had been happening in her life and recently she had seen a lot of things. She couldn't explain what happened when she pulled her gun on the woman in Lucifer's room. She didn't seem to care that she had asked her to freeze or she would shoot, because the woman came at full throttle, and that's when things got a little weird.

An unknown force seemed to knock her off her feet, and sent her gun flying in the opposite direction. She knew that this would definitely be her demise if she didn't get to her gun fast, so against her judgement she turned away from the woman and scrambled to her feet to get her gun. It only took a second, but when she turned around to face the wild woman there was no one there. The room was completely empty, and to make things even odder, no one had come barging into the room. Considering all of that noise seemed like someone should have heard the scuffle. She was about to investigate the situation deeper, but she looked up at the bed and all of the adrenaline running through her seemed to fade. Dark eyes were staring back at her, it was like they were boring in to her soul, and just for a moment she thought she may have seen true fear in them.

"Oh Lucifer." She sighed approaching the bed.

Lucifer was back. Things were a bit clearly now, but what was more important the pain had passed. Well for the most part, the fire that was burning had returned to its normal level and he could breathe again. What he saw when he opened his eyes though frightened him to the core. His mother was there, and she was going to hurt Chloe, and when he tried to get out of bed, he found that he couldn't. He had to stop her though, but thankfully the cards weren't against him any longer, his father answered his call.

*Lucy*

Beatrice Espinoza was a lot smarter than the average kid her age, there was more than one reason for her folks calling her Trixie. Her mom had let her stay with her for a while, but then she decided she needed to leave. She had to leave before she got to see if Lucifer was alright. There was something wrong with her, so just as soon as she was sure she convinced her babysitter she was sleeping she slipped out the back and here she was back at the hospital. The thing was all the halls looked the same, how was someone supposed to know where they were going she wondered.

"Hey there little girl." A voice asked.

"Hi, do you work here?" she asked the woman who appeared to be wearing a lab coat.

"Why yes little hu-girl, I do." She corrected herself.

"I'm looking for Lucifer's room, do you know where that is?" she asked innocently.

Oh, a child was so innocent, you could bend them at your will, and get them to do anything you wanted them to do. This would be easy.

"I sure do sweetheart; I'll show you the way. When you get there, I want you to give him a message for me." She leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

*Lucy*

Chloe thought that when Lucifer opened his eyes everything would get better but it didn't. He was awake and she didn't have to call the doctors or nurses in, but he was getting more and more agitated as his body betrayed him. The look that he gave her once again broke her heart, but she wanted him to know that she was there for him.

"Listen, the doctor says that there is no way to say if this is permanent or not. So, we'll just take it day by day. We will get through this together." She smiled holding his hand.

He needed for her to leave. That had to be it right, he couldn't heal because she was right there. Yet he didn't want her to go because his mom could come back at any moment, and he was sure that her plan was to ruin everything that he had here. She was mad that he didn't save her in hell, and now that she was here and saw that he had something she would do everything in her power to make sure that he experienced hell on earth. Then he would return home, and she'd stay here. That had to be her plan, she was going to ruin him.

"Ch..Ch..Ch.." he groaned in frustration. Things got even worst when he tried to touch her with, what was that did he have a gimp hand? Is that why she had touched his other hand instead.

"it's fine okay. I bet you'd like something sweet. They said that you could have something if you were up to it, do you want something to eat?"

The thought of something to eat was tempting, but he didn't think he could eat anything, but if she left, maybe just maybe he could regain something. He shook his head yes, to get her out of his sight.

"I won't be long." She told him getting from the seat.

The moment she left he dropped his head back to the pillow, and closed his eyes. He needed to think There was his mother and she had plans for something, but what was she planning. Ho was he going to do anything if he couldn't get out of bed. Where the hell was Maze? So many thoughts danced all over his battered mind, and then he felt it. He wasn't alone. He could feel his body tensing on the bed. He wanted to open his eyes, but if it was...her?

"Lucifer, are you sleeping?" a little voice asked.

It wasn't his mother. It was something far worst. It was Trixie, poor thing named for a dead hooker. She had come to see him.

"Hello small human." He greeted her.

Trixie just smiled at that. She knew that he was odd, but he was her friend and he was hurt He had gotten hurt saving him, and she wanted to make sure he was okay, and it wasn't fair what happened to him. Before she knew it she was crying.

"Hey now, what's brought on this leakage?" he asked referring to her tears.

"I'm the reason you're here. Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

He didn't know how this made him feel. She was standing there wanting something, but what was it that she wanted? Before he realized it he found himself sliding over in the bed for her, and letting her put her head on his shoulder. He was comforting her.

Chloe Decker was walking back to the room and stopped in her tracks. First she was wondering how was it that her little girl had found her back here? Secondly she couldn't help but aww and the cuteness of this moment. She had found him some pudding cause knew how he loved his pudding, and now she was glad she had two because her little monkey had made her way there. They were just two adorable.

"Lucifer I met this nice nurse and she told me to tell you something." Trixie sighed.

"Oh, do tell." He commanded.

"She said I had to whisper it in your ear." She told him sliding up in the bed.

Chloe was torn at first it looked like she was whispering something sweet, but the longer she spoke the darker his face seem to get, she didn't know what was happening but it couldn't be good.

 **End Notes: yea I know took forever but here's another chapter I hope you like it I' going to be updating more so be on the lookout. Also I'm going to be adding a third soon.**


End file.
